


Just The Way You Are.

by okkinnieaungh



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Poor K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkinnieaungh/pseuds/okkinnieaungh
Summary: Kiibo tried to change for Kokichi, but Kokichi already likes him just the way he is(mentions of Kiibos pp)
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 35





	Just The Way You Are.

Kiibo watched at the human boy collapsed onto his metal body, wincing and whining when he hurt himself. "Ouma kun? Are you okay?" The albino robot asked worriedly. Kokichi turned his huge orbs towards the robots blue ones. "wHAA" fat tears poured from his child like eyes and down his chubby cheeks. The robot froze, panicking. "A-ah! Uh- are you hurt?! Should I get Tojo san?" He reached to grab his shoulders. Kokichi rolled his eyes, giving him a gaze that only meant he was going to tell him the truth.

Kiibo had found out was certain faces meant. Such as a straight face ; only truths would come out. "No Kiiboy. Gosh, I thought robots were smarter than us humans!" He huffed, adding a playful tone at the end, switching expressions to a childish one. "T-thats robophobic!! I will not stand for that!" He quickly defended himself. Kokichi snorted. "Yeah yeah!" He leaned into the robot, checking his nails lit with a straight face. they both fell quiet, kokichi enjoying the cold feeling radiating off Kiibo. He was forced to go bug hunting in the hot weather and he was feeling sick at this point.

Kiibo fidgeted with his metal thumbs, finally finding the courage to speak to the shorter male. "Uh.." he turned to look at him, blushing slightly. "So I asked iruma san to install..uh-- the male genitalia.." he quietly spoke. Kokichi sat up quickly, staring at the bot with wide eyes. "What?" He asked. 

Kiibo frowned, blushing even harder. Both pointer fingers pressing against each other in a shy mannar. "You always pester to me about it so I thought it'd make you happy..! And..and iruma san said she wasnt done and shes doing more things but she installed it!" Kokichi stared at the male for the longest time. "You understand I was joking right, kiibo? I didnt agree to go out with you just for- that. Kiibo, i--" he gave a small huff, stubborn as ever. Using his scarf to cover his blush he continued. 

"I like you for you.." he said rather quickly, turning his gaze away from Kiibo. The albino smiled widely, blushing like crazy. "I reciprocate the same feelings Ouma kun!" He wrapped his metal arms around the boy, bringing him into a tight hug. Kokichi wheezed, patting his arm gently. "You'll kill me kiiboy!" He screeched. "Ah sorry!!" Kiibo let go with a lopsided smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this if the first fanfic I've ever actually posted fhdhdj, apologies if it sucks.


End file.
